


Bad boys need a little punishment

by The_Colors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creo que ya, Crying, Daddy Kink, Desperate Louis, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Joder realmente hice esto, Kinky, Light subdrop, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry, Wet & Messy, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, nos vamos a quemar en el infierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Colors/pseuds/The_Colors
Summary: Hay una regla que nunca se debe romper "Nunca desobedecer a Daddy" Louis tiene eso claro pues le gusta que su daddy lo recompense por ser tan obediente, no le gusta desobedecerlo eso solo lo hacen los chicos malos y él no es un chico malo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si por obras del destino desobedece una orden de daddy?Harry lo tiene claro.Los chicos malos necesitan un pequeño castigo.





	Bad boys need a little punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 5K ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?
> 
> Hice esto en un dia mientras estaba en clases (en todas) es mas que obvio que no preste nada de atencion.
> 
> No es primera vez escribiendo smut pero si mi primera vez publicandolo, asi que espero que les guste.

Louis y Harry son estudiantes universitarios de lo más normal, llevan juntos desde que prácticamente eran niños, pasando de mejores amigos a novios. Su relación es de lo más normal, una típica relación, o bueno, eso es lo que se ve desde afuera, pero ¿Qué sucederá a puertas cerradas?

  
Nadie se esperaría la verdad

 

**

 

Hay una regla que nunca se debe romper _"Nunca desobedecer a Daddy"_   Louis tiene eso claro pues le gusta que su daddy lo recompense por ser tan obediente, no le gusta desobedecerlo eso solo lo hacen los chicos malos y él no es un chico malo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si por obras del destino desobedece una orden de daddy?

Harry lo tiene claro.

  
Los chicos malos necesitan un pequeño castigo.

"¿Que te dije que no hicieras cariño? Te di solo una orden, solo una ¿Tan difícil fue para ti obedecerla?" Louis se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer que había desobedecido de esa manera a su novio, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sin decir alguna palabra mantuvo su mirada hacia el suelo "Mírame cuando te hablo y respóndeme ¿Tan difícil fue para ti obedecer mi orden?"

  
"N-No pude evitarlo, enserio Harry, no quería hacerlo"

  
Solo fueron unos segundos para que el ojiazul se tapara la boca y se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

  
"Ahora me llamas por mi nombre, hoy estas muy atrevido Louis ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue?" Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron con firmeza "¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que te acueste en mis piernas y le de unas cachetadas a ese lindo trasero que tienes? Por qué eso es lo que te gusta ¿No zorra?"

  
Los labios de Harry se movieron con lentitud al oído del otro "No engañas a nadie cariño" Un beso fue dado en el lóbulo de su oreja "Ahora como deseas tanto, deja que me haga cargo de ti como se debe"  
"No Daddy no fue mi intención, lo siento, pero por favor no me castigues"

  
"Se que no fue tu intención bebé, tu eres muy bueno y siempre me obedeces, tan solo quiero darte lo que te mereces por desobedecer a tu Daddy ¿Entiendes eso bebé?" Sus grandes manos acariciaron las lindas mejillas del ojiazul.

  
El castaño no dudo ni un segundo en responder "Si Daddy, sé que quieres lo mejor para mi"

 

"Eso es pet, ahora ven y acuéstate en mi regazo"

  
Louis sabía lo que se venía, no podía negar estar excitado, tan solo pensar en las grandes manos de su novio golpear su trasero era suficiente como para que sintiera como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse. Pero también estaba esa pequeña sensación que le hacía pensar que unas cuantas cachetadas en su culo no iban a ser el único castigo que iba a tener.

  
El rizado se sentó en la cama esperando ansioso a su pequeño, estaba emocionado y por dentro su sonrisa era tan grande y llena de malicia que era mejor que su novio no la viera.

  
"Joder, estoy ansioso por dejar tu culo rojo bebé" El ojiazul se acostó sobre su estómago en las piernas del rizado, comenzando a sentir ese agradable calor en todo su cuerpo "A ti también te gusta ¿No? Te encanta sentirte vulnerable ante mí, te encanta que te enseñe quien manda aquí ¿Me equivoco zorra?" Una palmada cayo en su trasero de improvisto "Respóndeme cuando te hablo bebé, no lo volveré a repetir"

 

"Si me encanta Daddy, me encanta cuando me castigas y demuestras que tú eres el que manda "

  
Louis dijo con la respiración agitada, su miembro ya totalmente erecto y excitado y esas leves cosquillas en su trasero solo lo hacían mejor.

  
"Voy a darte solo 5 pet, luego pasaremos al verdadero castigo ¿Estas bien con eso cariño?" Al castaño le encantaba eso de su novio.

  
No importaba cuando ni como, su rizado siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, incluso cuando estaban en una sesión. Louis sabía que con una simple palabra él podría detenerlo todo, pero confiaba en su novio y sabía que nunca le dañaría de manera consciente.

  
"Sabes que puedes parar esto si sientes que es mucho para ti, ¿Color Lou?"

  
"Verde Daddy"

  
"Está bien, pero recuerda bebé si sientes que no puedes mas no te avergüences y dímelo... Vamos a comenzar, que no se te olvide agradecerme por cada palmada"

  
No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando el castaño sintió la gran mano su novio golpear su voluminoso trasero, siendo incapaz de detener el pequeño gemido que le provoco el acto.

 

"Uno, gracias Daddy" El dolor se esparció por toda su parte baja, desesperado por algo de atención en su miembro.

  
Las manos de Harry acariciaron y amasaron con cariño sus cachetes "No tienes ni idea de cómo me pone ver tu culo rojo y deseoso de mis manos, como rebotan cada vez que te doy una palmada" La cara de Louis se colocó más roja al escuchar a Harry tan maravillado de su trasero "Enserio bebé, si pudiera nunca te dejaría usar ropa solo para admirar tu cuerpo, pero no creo que puedas salir de esa manera a la calle, soy el único que tiene permitido mirarte y tal vez otros más, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

  
Louis solo pudo gemir en respuesta moviendo sus caderas con lentitud esperando que Harry no se diera cuenta, la fricción que hacia su miembro contra el pantalón de su novio era gloriosa "Ohh duele" Otra cachetada impacto en su trasero y la voz gruesa y dominante de Harry hizo que se detuviera por completo "Sigues moviéndote como una perra necesitada y te daré un castigo que definitivamente no te va a gustar"

  
Así pasaron los minutos, el ojiazul con el culo rojo y adolorido seguía pidiendo por más, entrando poco a poco en su papel de sumiso. Harry acariciaba y besaba tiernamente los cachetes de Louis provocando que este soltara unos pequeños suspiros de satisfacción.

  
"¿Estas bien cariño?" El castaño asintió perdido "¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue hacia abajo?

  
"Puedo caminar Daddy, gracias por preocuparte por mi" El rizado acaricio el culo de Louis una última vez y lo levanto de su regazo. Los dos comenzaron a caminar con lentitud hacia el piso de abajo, Louis no sabía que esperar de su castigo, la mirada divertida y emocionada de Harry le decía que harían algo totalmente diferente a lo que comunmente hacían y sus sospechas solo aumentaron al sentir una venda cubrir sus lindos ojos.

  
Harry pareció darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su novio por lo que comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo.

 

  
"No te preocupes bebé, no voy a hacer nada que te lastime" Habló el rizado con cariño "¿Confías en mi cierto?" El castaño asintió enseguida "Ya lo sé Daddy"  
Louis no quería decepcionar a su ojiverde, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero confiaba ciegamente en su novio y si él pensaba que ese era su castigo, él lo aceptaría como el buen chico que era.

  
"Por eso te amo Louis, siempre tan bueno y obediente" Louis sintio a Harry detenerse "ahora ven quédate quieto, ya llegamos" La gran mano del rizado dejo de acariciar su espalda "Bebé necesito que no te muevas y esperes a que termine de preparar todo. Si te cansas puedes sentarte en el suelo" El ojiazul asintió y decidió sentarse en el piso mientras que sus oídos captaban sonidos que no podía identificar.

  
"Louis" El susodicho pegó un salto del susto, no esperaba escuchar a su daddy susurrando en su oído.

  
"¿Si Daddy?"

  
"Ven, agarra mi mano y acuéstate en esta mesa" Tanteó el aire esperando encontrar la mesa y se encontró con una superficie fría que le provocó escalofríos, sin decir alguna palabra se sentó y se acostó de espaldas en la mesa "Relájate pet, ahora voy a amarrar tus piernas y tus manos. Sube un poco tu cuerpo cariño, tu cabeza va a quedar suspendida en el aire, pero no te preocupes ahora arreglo eso"

  
Acto seguido el castaño sintió sus manos ser amarradas a los lados de su cadera, intento moverlas, pero fue imposible "Levanta las rodillas cariño mantén tus piernas bien abiertas" Al igual que sus manos sus piernas fueron amarradas haciendo totalmente imposible cerrarlas.

  
"Voy a quitarte la venda bebé" Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, sintió las manos de su novio detrás de su cabeza y luego ser apoyado en lo que parecía ser un soporte. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus piernas, sintiendo su garganta seca haciéndole imposible formular una palabra.

  
"Eso es......

 

Harry no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

  
"Una máquina que te hará sentir en el cielo ¿No es hermosa?" Su voz gruesa impacto en sus oídos "No puedo esperar a oírte gritar y gemir por más. No podrás evitarlo cariño, estas amarrado y totalmente a mi merced, voy a hacer que esa máquina te folle tantas veces que perderás la voz de tanto gritar"

  
El ojiazul tragó saliva y sintió como toda su sangre se dirigía a su miembro.

  
"Incluso podemos cambiar el dildo, tal vez uno más largo para que llegue a tu próstata, tal vez uno grueso para ver si eso te hace sentir satisfecho, aunque no lo creo después de todo eres una zorra insaciable. También podemos cambiar a uno que tenga textura" La grave y dulce voz de Harry era suficiente como para que su miembro comenzara a soltar gotas de pre semen "Podría dejarte aquí horas y horas, dejándote totalmente solo mientras supliques que pare ¿Te encantaría eso no? A las perras como tú les encanta eso, y sabes ahora que lo pienso, creo que este es el perfecto castigo para ti y más por lo que hiciste" Louis no podía hablar, ni en sus sueños más salvajes pudo haber pensado que su novio le tendría esta sorpresa, al igual que él, su miembro estaba palpitando y rojo de anticipación. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus pálidos labios.

  
Harry observo la emoción de su novio y eso lo hizo sentirse más impaciente para comenzar "Voy a volver a preguntar ¿Qué color cariño?"

  
"Verde" No hubo duda en su voz.

  
"¿Eres consciente que te mereces este castigo por lo que hiciste? Sabes que no puedo aceptar ninguna desobediencia de tu parte"

  
El castaño dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar "Lo se Daddy y te agradezco" Levantó su mirada, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio "Se que merezco esto"

  
"Eres un buen niño cariño ¿Cuál es la palabra que tienes que decir si quieres detenerlo todo?"

  
"Rojo"

 

El rizado asintió comenzando a acariciar las hebras del cabello de su novio "¿Si no puedes hablar?"

  
"Te pellizco o muevo la cabeza hacia los lados"

  
"Muy bien bebé, ahora comencemos con tu castigo" El ojiverde se alejó del cuerpo curvilíneo del castaño, caminando hacia la maquina "No vamos a encenderla todavía pet, primero voy a prepararte y dejarte bien húmedo para que no te lastimes" El ojiazul asintió ansioso por sentir los dedos de su daddy abriéndolo.

  
Harry agarró dos botellas de un cajón, Louis sabía que una de las botellas era lubricante pues ya estaba acostumbrado a verla, pero no tenía ni idea de que era la otra, era la primera vez que la veía.  
El rizado llenó sus dedos de lubricante comenzándolos a acercar peligrosamente cerca de la entrada del ojiazul.

  
"Mmm esta frío" Se quejó.

 

"No te preocupes bebé, pronto no soportaras el calor"

  
Harry comenzó a mover sus dedos lento, acariciando su entrada con cariño. Los dedos de Harry eran gloriosos, siempre hacían que Louis se retorciera de placer y suplicara por más.

 

"Siempre tan ansioso como una perra ¿Cómo vas a soportar la maquina si ya estas llorando por mis dedos?" Sin advertirle metió otro dedo. Tocando con rudeza la próstata del ojiazul.

  
El miembro del ojiazul estaba rojo, necesitaba que lo tocaran, necesitaba tan solo un pequeño toque que aliviara el ardor que se estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo "Ahh Daddy, joder tus dedos son tan buenos" Comenzaba a desesperarse, quería tocarse, pero no podía.

  
"Mírate Louis, eres toda una zorra ¿No estas avergonzado?" La humillación de Harry solo hacía que Louis se excitara más "Estas apunto de venirte solo con mis dedos, pero eres muy bueno en eso ¿No? Llegar sin pedir permiso.

  
El ojiverde movió los dedos con más rapidez, golpeando sin piedad la próstata de Louis "Da-Daddy se siente tan bien, por favor, n-no pares"

  
Louis se sentía en una nube de placer que no paraba, deseaba empujarse con todas sus fuerzas en los dedos de Harry para alcanzar por fin el orgasmo, pero no se podía mover "Jo-Joder"

  
"Esa lengua pet" Lo regañó Harry. El cosquilleo en su abdomen lo estaba envolviendo por completo, le dolía su miembro y necesitaba urgentemente que Harry la tocara. Otro gemido salió de sus delgados y lindos labios "Por favor, Daddy te lo suplico, tócame" Gemía sin vergüenza alguna "¿Me puedo venir? Por favor"

  
Pero para desgracia del ojiazul, Harry detuvo abruptamente el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de Louis, por poco grita de impotencia.

  
"Bebé no te desesperes, luego podrás venirte todo lo que quieras" Hubo un tono de malicia en las palabras de Harry y Louis no pudo pensar a que se refería su novio "Primero vamos a colocarte más lubricante, no queremos que te lastimes ¿Cierto?" El castaño asintió perdido.

  
Harry cogió la botella que Louis desconocía su contenido, no era lubricante, de eso estaba seguro Louis, era más pequeño y el líquido parecía tener otra consistencia. Sin decir ni una palabra Louis vio como Harry dejaba caer gotas de ese líquido en su miembro y más tarde untar sus dedos y meterlos en su entrada con lentitud y cuidado. Eso extraño a Louis, pero las cosas comenzaron a hacer _click_ en la cabeza de Louis cuando segundos después un calor insoportable se instaló en su entrada y en su miembro.

  
"Harry joder, no me digas que me aplicaste eso" jadeo cuando un dedo de Harry toco la punta de su miembro "To-tócame más maldita sea"

  
Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la necesidad de tener algo en su entrada lo estaba volviendo loco. El rizado metió un dedo de improvisto dentro de Louis y lo único que salió de Louis fue gemidos, palabras incoherentes salían de la boca de Louis de lo bien que se sentía ese simple dedo "Sorpresa cariño" Una sonrisa tan grande que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos se instaló en el rostro de Harry "Este gel estimulante hará que sientas este dedo como si fuera mi polla ¿Te imaginas como se sentirá con mi polla?"

 

"¿P-por qué me aplicaste eso?" Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

  
"Recuerda que esto es un castigo Louis, te mereces esto por desobedecerme y admítelo cariño, esto te encanta" Su piel estaba ardiendo, necesitaba que lo tocaran.

  
Louis nunca había experimentado con ese tipo de cosas, estaba en su lista de: En algún momento. Pero ni siquiera se le había pasado por su mente en algún momento que Harry lo iba a utilizar en su castigo. "Mueve el-el maldito Daddy, po-por favor. Lo necesito tanto"

  
"No te desesperes pet que para eso está la maquina" El ojiverde para desgracia de Louis saco su dedo y comenzó a mover la maquina cerca de sus piernas, el dildo estaba rozando su punta en la entrada de Louis, haciendo que gimiera e intentara mover su cuerpo para meterlo en su interior "Comenzaremos con una velocidad lenta, no quiero destruirte por completo, aun no"  
"Tócame la polla Daddy, por favor, tócala" Las suplicas de Louis eran música para los oídos de Harry, se iba a divertir tanto.

  
"No voy a hacerlo bebé, hoy te vendrás solo por meterte un dildo en ese lindo culo que tienes, casi te vienes por mis dedos, esto no es nada para ti" Louis notaba el tono burlesco en las palabras de Harry "Ahora mira para acá, te voy a meter este lindo juguete, es más grueso que el mío, pero no es tan largo, tal vez te sientas satisfecho. Porque nunca es suficiente para ti ¿No? Siempre desesperado por tener una polla dentro"

  
Louis de por si no podía hablar, más que jadear de anticipación y decir Por favor como si fuera un mantra. Pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para decir "La única polla que me llena es la tuya Daddy"  
Eso hizo a Harry sonreír hasta mostrar sus lindos hoyuelos "Eso lo se bebé y por hacer a Daddy orgulloso voy a masturbar ese gran miembro que tienes hasta que te vengas, aunque no debería hacerlo porque este es tu castigo, pero hoy estoy de buen humor y generalmente eres un buen chico"

  
"Gr-gracias Daddy, eres tan bueno conmigo" El ojiazul estaba a punto de perder el control, ni siquiera habían comenzado pero la sola idea de aquellas grandes manos complaciéndolo fue suficiente como para tenerlo jadeando. Harry colocó su mano en el miembro de Louis "Jo-joderr es tan bueno" Harry ni siquiera había movido su mano, pero para Louis era el cielo.

  
Pero cuando Harry comenzó a mover su mano, Louis no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, quería mover su cintura y follar la mano de su daddy pero era incapaz de hacerlo y eso hizo que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas. No paso más de un minuto cuando Louis llego a su ansiado orgasmo, sus extremidades que antes estaban tensas pasaron a estar totalmente relajadas.

  
"Límpiame los dedos cariño" El castaño con los ojos medio cerrados abrió la boca, chupando con cansancio los largos dedos de su novio "Eso es bebé, déjalos limpios"

  
"Mmmm" No le importaba probar su propia esencia si eso complacía a su Daddy.

  
Harry alejó los dedos de la boca de Louis haciendo que este emitiera un quejido "Realmente eres bien caprichoso, pero hay que comenzar con el castigo bebé" Louis solo pudo suspirar mientras veía como Harry agarraba un control y colocaba una silla a su lado "Voy a sentarme y disfrutar de la vista así que dame un buen show cariño" El castaño a punto de contestar a sus palabras gimió de improvisto. La máquina había comenzado a moverse.

 

Cuando la maquina se encendió segundos después, todo el ser de Louis se perdió en el placer "Di-dios, jo-joder. Da-daddy esto es mucho" Su entrada estaba siendo penetrada sin piedad, golpeando su próstata múltiples veces. Su miembro se encontraba nuevamente erguido como si hace un momento no lo hubieran masturbado, los restos de su orgasmo seguían ahí, dejándolo más sensible de lo que estaba "Du-duele tan b-bien Daddy" Harry sonrió.

  
"No, no, no mu-mucho" El ojiverde que de la nada había oprimido la velocidad tres comenzó acariciar los pezones de Louis.

  
"Se me olvido decirte que esta máquina tiene diez velocidades y tenemos todo el día para probarlas"

  
Sin ninguna prisa Harry comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones y sus boxers, acariciando su por fin liberada hombría, después de ver a su novio tan destrozado su miembro estaba palpitando ansioso por volver loco de placer a Louis, quería destrozarlo más, hacerle olvidar su nombre y que se liberar a todo el placer que se le estaba dando, y parecía que todo estaba yendo tal y como quería.

  
"Da-daddy por favor, de-detenlo" Harry quien lo ignoró totalmente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cabeza del ojiazul, vio cómo su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Hermoso.

  
"Te ves tan lindo" Seco las lágrimas del rostro de Louis "Llorando y suplicando que pare sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, debería de hacer esto más seguido. Parece que te gusta y no estoy sorprendido, después de todo eres mi zorra" El rizado acaricio su cabello color chocolate y le dio un dulce beso a Louis, callando todos las suplicas y gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios "Cariño, quiero que abras esa linda boquita tuya y me chupes la polla como sé que tanto te gusta" Harry bajó el soporte que apoyaba la cabeza de Louis, dejándola a la altura del miembro Harry "Abre grande bebé"

  
"Daddy, n-no puedo. Es mucho" La cara del ojiazul se encontraba roja, su boca medianamente abierta tratando de coger el aire que su nariz no podía, sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos y toda esa imagen le daba a Harry un placer visual tan pecaminoso que no lo podía describir.

 

"Si que puedes pet, además no te estoy preguntando, ahora chúpala, sé que te mueres por hacerlo"

  
Louis miró la polla de su daddy, esta goteaba pre semen haciendo que tragara ansioso, no había nada más que amara que tener la polla de Harry dentro suyo, le encantaba complacerlo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de él.

  
El ojiverde subió una velocidad a la maquina haciendo que Louis abriera más la boca de la sorpresa, siendo llenada inmediatamente por el miembro de Harry con una estocada.  
Se sentía lleno y sobre estimulado llegando sin poder contenerse cuando Harry subió otra velocidad, le dolía todo, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba y aun mas con el miembro del rizado follandole la boca sin parar.

  
"Mhgg" Definitivamente estaba muriendo

  
"Tu boca es tan caliente y suave pet" Louis hizo su mayor esfuerzo para relajar su garganta para que su novio llegara más lejos "Joder Lou, eres tan estrecho y perfecto" EL ojiazul se sentía sucio y pegajoso, pero al escuchar las palabras de Harry se sintió tan orgulloso de sí mismo "Estoy a punto de llegar bebé, ohh lo estás haciendo tan bien" Le dolía la mandíbula y la garganta, pero no podía defraudar a su Daddy.

  
Otra velocidad fue aumentada provocando que Louis liberara gritos ahogados por la polla de Harry, las vibraciones y el calor en la boca del castaño fueron suficiente para que el rizado llegara en la boca de su sumiso "Trágalo todo cariño" Dijo con una voz ronca. Harry ni siquiera tenía que decirle eso, después de todo a Louis le encantaba cada esencia de su novio, no permitiría que una gota se desperdiciara.

Gimiendo por el sabor tan adictivo de su novio volvió a llegar al orgasmo, su pobre miembro estaba rojo y adolorido, casi ni salían tantas tiras de semen, pero los orgasmos seguían llegando y Louis no podía hacer nada para evitarlo _"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy"_ Era lo único que salía de los hermosos labios de Louis.

  
Harry luego de acariciar el cabello castaño de su novio dirigió sus manos a aquellos lindos pezones "Estos pequeños también quieren mi atención ¿No es así Louis?" Harry subió a la séptima velocidad y al mismo tiempo pellizco un pezón "Contéstame cuando te hablo zorra" Louis parecía estar en otro lugar, sus labios además de decir _Daddy_ solo salían gemidos y balbuceos inentendibles

  
"¡Contéstame!" El ojiverde sin ninguna compasión apretó la polla del ojiazul, los ojos de este cerrados y llenos de lágrimas excitaron aún más a Harry "Deberías verte bebé, todo hecho un desastre, suplicando y sollozando, debería de subir una velocidad más quiero escuchar más de esos tiernos sollozos"

  
"N-no, pa-para" Sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de aquellos ojos color azulado.

  
"Color Louis" El golpe de la maquina contra la piel de Louis estaba haciendo que su miembro se irguiera una vez más.

  
A pesar de que parecía que el castaño sufría, sabía que tenía que tomar el castigo.

  
"Ve-verde Daddy"

  
"Muy bien" El ojiverde beso los pezones del contrario "Ya pronto estarás volando" Hizo una pausa.

  
"¿Por qué fuiste castigado?" Comenzó a lamer y chupar esos lindos botones.

  
"Ahh ah pa-paralo, joder" Louis no se podía concentrar en nada mas que no fuera la máquina golpeando su próstata o la manera en la que Harry le lamia los pezones.

  
"He dicho que me respondas ¿Quieres que te deje aquí toda la noche bebé por lo desobediente que estas siendo? Respóndeme"

  
Un chillido salió de la boca de Louis al imaginarse eso "Po-por porque, no puedo" Su expresión era de dolor y placer, definitivamente dándole a Harry un gran espectáculo.

  
"Sigue Louis" La voz dominante de Harry le calo tan profundamente que sentía que se vendría otra vez.

  
"Me-me vine" Otro apretón en su polla "Me vine, ¡Maldita sea, me vine en la boca de Daddy!" Su voz se desgarro al intentar formular las palabras correspondientes.

  
"Sigue hablando"

  
"¡Cu-cuando me ordeno que no lo hiciera!" Un último grito salió de sus labios cuando otro orgasmo colapsó su cuerpo.

  
"Muy bien cariño, quise este castigo para ti porque así podías correrte cuanto quisieras ¿No he sido muy amable contigo?"

  
"Si Daddy, gra-gracias" Harry subió dos velocidades observando a su bebé hecho un verdadero desastre, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. De verdad que era afortunado.

  
"Solo falta una velocidad más cariño, sé que puedes" Harry les dio un tierno beso a los ojos del castaño.

  
Los gemidos de Louis inundaban la sala, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Estaba volando, la sobreestimulación y la hermosa y grave de voz de Harry lo estaban matando de una manera tan placentera. Toda su mente estaba en blanco, lo único de lo que era consciente era de las grandes manos de su novio acariciándolo.

  
"Da-daddy se-se siente tan bien" Estaba perdido en una nube de placer "Du-duele tanto" Sentía otro orgasmo construirse, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para importarle.

  
"Lou bebé ¿Color?" No importaba cuantas veces le había preguntado, pero necesitaba asegurarse que su novio estaba totalmente bien, dentro de lo que cabe la palabra.

  
"Es-es tanto Daddy" Su polla dio una sacudida, aun no estaba cerca, pero podía sentirlo "Duele ta-tanto, pero se-se siente tan bien"

  
Harry cogió a Louis de las mejillas y le hizo mirarlo "Louis ¿Cuál es el color?" Estaba comenzando a preocuparle que no le respondiera, pero un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al escucharlo "Ve-verde Daddy, no-no te preocupes"

  
La piel dorada del ojiazul estaba brillando en sudor, todas sus extremidades estaban tensas, estaba totalmente sucio de su propio semen, su polla y entrada dolían, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo plano al pensar en su novio, parecía que este no tuviera compasión por el pero no le importaba, después de todas sus sesiones el rizado siempre lo trataba con tanto cuidado que su pecho se llenaba de pura calidez por el ojiverde.

  
El tren de pensamientos de Louis se detuvo al sentir como la maquina ni siquiera salía de su interior, era tan rápida que no sentía cuando esta salía de él, su boca quedo totalmente abierta, pero ni un grito salió, solo suplicas y gemidos "Da-daddy, daddy, mu-mucho. Mucho da-daddy" El golpeteo comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, Harry que había estado masturbándose movió la maquina hacia un lado y desato lo más rápido las cuerdas en las manos de Louis. Sin perder ni un solo segundo metió su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a moverse, la diferencia de tamaño entre el dildo y el miembro de Harry era más que obvia, demasiado obvia para Louis "Daddy, daddy, la po-polla de Daddy" Sonaba satisfecho, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios y luchaba por mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry.  
"¿Te gusta mucho la polla de Daddy?" Solo faltaban un par de estocadas para llegar.

  
"A Lo-Louis le encanta la-la polla de Daddy" Al igual que Harry Louis estaba a punto de llegar. A pesar de las lágrimas, los ojos del castaño seguían igual de hermosos que siempre, su cuerpo parecía que estaba temblando y cuando menos lo espero un fuerte orgasmo lo termino de destruir. Harry al ver dicho espectáculo se inclinó a los labios de su novio y se vino en el interior de Louis.

  
Sin perder tiempo desamarró las cuerdas en las piernas del ojiazul y lo llevo cargando a su habitación, este estaba llorando y no quería soltarse ni un segundo del rizado.

  
"Cariño, Lou. Ya todo acabo, pero tengo que prepararte un baño" Louis seguía reacio a soltarse "Necesito que te quedes aquí un segundo, no notaras la diferencia"

  
"¿Lo hice bien Harry?" Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal.

 

¿Soy bueno?" A sabiendas que no podía dejarlo así, Harry decidió sentarse y acariciar la espalda del ojiazul.

  
"Lo hiciste tan bien cariño, tan bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti" El rizado le dedico una hermosa sonrisa siendo respondida con otra hermosa sonrisa de parte de Louis. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llenar la cara de Louis con besos haciendo que este sonriera y riera más "Tengo sueño" Dijo Louis mientras bostezaba "Estoy cansado"

  
"No, no, no, primero hay que bañarnos" Harry hizo un ademan de levantarse, pero la mano de Louis impidió que lo hiciera.

  
Su voz fue un susurro tan bajo que Harry se sorprende de haberlo escuchado "No te vayas por favor"

  
"Bebé de verdad no me voy a demorar, solo quédate aquí acostado, no quiero que te lastimes" Louis asintió no muy feliz viendo como este entraba al baño, no quería estar lejos de Harry, _¿Por qué Harry no lo quería llevar? ¿Sera que no lo quería?_  
Ese simple pensamiento hizo sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas _¿Hay algo malo conmigo?_ No podía evitar pensar ese tipo de cosas.

  
La verdad Harry no se demoró nada, pero para Louis se sintió como una eternidad, cuando Harry entra en la habitación y ve a su novio llorando no duda un segundo en abrazarlo "¿Qué pasa Lou? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido?" Sin esperar una respuesta de Louis, Harry comenzó a ver si su cuerpo tenía alguna herida.

  
"¿Tu- tú me quieres?" Al escuchar eso de los labios del ojiazul, Harry siente como su corazón se rompe en pedacitos.

  
"Claro que si bebé, nunca dudes de eso" Louis parece calmarse un poco con las palabras del rizado "Ven vamos a bañarnos" Los dos se dirigen hacia el baño, relajándose inmediatamente al sentir el agua cálida.

Harry se sienta y pone a Louis en su regazo, los dos dándose la cara.

  
"Fuiste tan bueno hoy Lou, estoy tan orgulloso de ti" Con sus grandes y cálidas manos comienza a limpiar el resto de lágrimas en el rostro de Louis "Te amo tanto bebé"

  
Louis se inclina para besar los labios rosados de Harry "¿De verdad lo hice bien?" El rizado se queda mirando totalmente hipnotizado el dulce rostro de su novio, dándole un beso de sorpresa al ojiazul "Claro que lo hiciste bien, siempre lo haces bien, pero por favor no olvides que yo siempre te voy a amar, no importa que"

  
"Yo también te amo Hazz" Los dos se abrazan, riendo como tontos por lo enamorados que están el uno del otro.

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a irme de cabeza al infierno.
> 
> Pero todos ustedes se vienen conmigo.
> 
> Pd: Si ven esto en wattpad es porque soy yo (el mismo nombre de usuario)


End file.
